heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.03 - Taking A Meeting
Mid-Afternoon, Tony's working for once. Pepper is away, taking some meetings off-site. He's just wrapped up a conference call, when security calls him from the lobby. The voice sounds audibly nervous. It should be, given who he's announcing. "Uh, Mr. Stark -- there's a Mister..uh..Magneto here to see you." Tony knows the name, is well aware of his ability. His jaw tenses in his office. "Well, send him up. If he wanted to crush me, he could've done that from across town." he says, glancing to his bar. In a matter of moments, the elevator carrying the Master of Magnetism opens, and the floor escort does their job, escorting him to Tony's office. Magneto had left his bodyguards behind. Not that he really /needed/ bodyguards- but a few intimidating mutants in suits does all kinds of things to help make a good impression. The elevator rides up smoothly and far, far faster than the counterweights should allow, straight from the 1st floor to Tony's office. The doors slip open noiselessly, and Magneto steps out of the box he'd powered up multiple stories from sheer will alone. The lights flicker and power back up and the elevator closes and slides to a different floor. "Mister Stark," Magneto says, stepping into Tony's office. He bears a briefcase lightly in one hand, and the double breasted suit he wears is somewhat anachronistic, but extremely stylish. He looks like a man fresh from 1955, especially considering that it's a Saville Row bespoke suit. Even his hair, dark and slicked back, makes him look less a dated dresser and more a man out of time. "I suppose it is past time we met," he says in a resonant baritone, stopping across from Tony's desk. "I am Magneto, Imperator of Genosha," he declares, introducing himself in a formal fashion. He even produces a tiny business card etched in gold letters and with a contact number on it. "Well met, sir. Might I have some of your time to discuss potential business with Stark Industries?" Tony Stark accepts the card, and offers one of his own. He's in Brooks Brothers, a contemporary cut, but one that suits him. The CEO smiles in spite of himself, it's someone who has some style - and these days, a look like Magneto's isn't dated. The saying is true 'Everything that is old is new again'. "I was wondering about when we would meet as well, Imperator." he says, smoothly, picking up the cues as they're given. "But honestly, I thought it might be later and sooner - What would someone who can control the very atoms of the material I deal in need with me?" he says, knowing exactly where he stands. He might be arrogant, but he's not foolish. "This is already off to a promising start, then," Magneto says, returning Tony's smile with a polite one of his own. "May I?" he asks, gesturing at a chair. With Tony's permission, he seats himself, leaning back in the seat and crossing one leg over another. "I am not precisely a manufacturing plant," Magneto explains. "My time and energies are better spent guiding Genosha and promoting our cause diplomatically." His diction is clipped and precise, vaguely European but hard to place. Somewhere east of Germany, west of the Urals. "And Genosha is in sore need of some essential industrial equipment and production materiel. We are a wealthy nation, Mister Stark," he says without a trace of braggadocio. "But it will be several decades before we are as industrially self-sustaining as the United States or China. I believe the contemporary term for our need is 'outsourcing'," he says with a hint of a smile. Tony Stark nods, "I see. Well, then that is of course, a different matter entirely. In that case, then I can definitely offer some assistance." - He doesn't tip his hand, but there is no small amount of relief. The last thing he needed was quite literally someone /else/ he couldn't put up too much of a fight against. That does remind him to push the research on the ceramic compound materials forward. - Not having sit down yet, but motioning to the posh seat in front of the desk, he crosses to the bar in his office, "Can I offer you something?" he asks, amiably. "Scotch, on the rocks. McClellan, if it's not too much trouble?" Magneto replies politely. He keeps cool eyes on Stark, eyes that are a surprisingly intense shade of sky-blue and seem to notice far, far too much for a man who is (by dint of his features) about as old as Tony. "You were worried I was coming here with aggression in mind?" Magneto actually laughs out loud, a controlled, easy chuckle. "Mister Stark, I generally disdain humans, but I make rare exceptions here and there. For a man with your engineering savvy and distinguished pedigree of invention combined with dropping from college to be running a global multinational such as Stark Industries... well, you are a rare credit to your race," Magneto says, his tone complimentary. "Genosha does possess some resources that are extremely rare elsewhere," he continues. "And between those resources and the various kineticists I have in my employ, we can produce high quality alloys that are of use in high-end engineering. What we /lack/ is material like steel and processed aluminum. This is where I hope Stark Industries can step in." The briefcase latches pop open, the case remaining upright depite gravity, and a solid cylinder the size of a pencil floats up into Magneto's hand. He flicks his wrist and it unrolls. And unrolls. And unrolls. "We have developed a fast-production method for constructing graphene sheets. This would normally take several weeks and tens of thousands of dollars to produce. We can produce it at volume for substantially less." Tony Stark smiles, "Of course," he says pouring a 22 year of that particular scotch. He pours a couple of fingers worth over two ice cubes. He pours one for himself, about half the amount neat. Offering the glass to the island leader, he chuckles. "I can see there's no playing close to the vest with you." he says, tone even. "Open aggression? No. Promises of being less than thrilled to see me around? Probably." he sits back in his chair, "So you need processed materials already. We've got plenty of that. Would you want us to work this material as well?" he can't hide his interest at the graphene material. He is, among other things, a metallurgist as well. How could he not be? "My thanks," Magneto says, accepting the glass with both hands. He settles back into the seat and takes a seat, sipping at it with genuine pleasure. "A good year," he compliments Tony, hoisting the glass in a short toast. "Possibly, but only if we see a genuine need to work with it in large quantities. Mister Stark," he says, "what we really need is bulk manufacturing equipment. Industrial supplies. We have limitless amounts of power and valuable minerals fairly tripping our feet, but we have had little fortune in advancing our self-sustaining industries. Home construction, cement pouring, heavy metal imports. You understand- the things you need to build a city. Glass is one of the most valuable commodities on the island at the moment, because we have neither the equipment nor the training to actually produce it." "Do you begin to understand why I would seek you out?" Tony Stark returns the short toast and leans back and listens, the realization comes over his face as the elder man explains it. "Ahh, I do at that. You've got the materials, but no way to process them to turn them into the resources you need to begin building your nation. Am I mistaken there?" he asks. "An adquate summary," Magneto says. The graphene begins to roll back up rapidly, scrolling into a pencil-sized cylinder once again. He tucks it in his breast pocket. "What we would be interested in would be multi-fold in nature. First, we require training. I have engineers and artisans who I can fly here to the United States for any construction or industrial training they would need to return and train other members of our island." "Second, we need industrial equipment. Heavy dynamos, milling machines, assembled engines, trucks, and so on." "Finally, we need someone to aid us in selling our production materials. A sales contractor, if you like. Very few people in the world have the need for this much graphene, or the ability to do anything productive with it. Stark Industries can use our goods and buy them at a reasonable price. Does this sound like an adequate arrangement to you?" Tony Stark nods. "I have, as you know, consider contacts I could put you with in all of those industries. Stark Industries of course, can assist with the the industrial equipment as well as the distribution of the graphene as well as purchasing it also. I might ask for a couple of small concessions, however. The ability to have first contact with the material and be the first to market with product made from the graphene, in addition to being able to buy the majority of it while garaunteeing you make a /very/ solid profit on the remainder." Magneto's face is unreadable, and he regards Tony the way jungle cats look at prey. "Fifty percent of our processed materiel, and option to match any bid we receive from any vendors for the remainder. We want thirty percent off the back end for any patented technology you or your subsidiaries manufacture or contract for manufacturing." Business negotiations. Magneto may be a dictator and a quasi-warlord, but he has a boardroom demeanour that Magneto takes a sip of his scotch and regards Tony impassively, the definition of a poker face. He doesn't move and barely blinks, simply waiting for Tony's counteroffer. Magneto's face is unreadable, and he regards Tony the way jungle cats look at prey. "Fifty percent of our processed materiel, and option to match any bid we receive from any vendors for the remainder. We want thirty percent off the back end for any patented technology you or your subsidiaries manufacture or contract for manufacturing." Business negotiations. Magneto may be a dictator and a quasi-warlord, but he has a boardroom demeanour that would fit the face of any high-rolling executive or president. Magneto takes a sip of his scotch and regards Tony impassively, the definition of a poker face. He doesn't move and barely blinks, simply waiting for Tony's counteroffer. Tony Stark hmms at that, "Fifty percent of the processed material, with the match option is acceptable. How about twenty-five off the back end, and we'll make sure Genosha gets the patent for the graphene material itself, which will get you automatic co-patent on anything anyone develops with it, including Stark. If we're buying your material because it's superior to what we're using to replace what we already have, that stays ours. It's still our recipe, we're just switching out ingredients." "I think that will work for us, then," Magneto says, taking a sip of his scotch. "I will have my legal consultants draw up the paperwork. International trade law can be somewhat tedious to negotiate. My people, your people, etcetera," he says agreeably. "I am curious, Mister Stark, of why you agreed to meet with me at all. Let alone negotiate with me. I am still a wanted fugitive in multiple non-NATO countries," Magneto points out. "Others have refused to recognize my sovereignty or any Ambassadors I have sent. And here you are, a magnate of industry in America, and dealing with a man who last year was 'kill on sight'." Tony Stark sips his scotch, nods, "That sounds like a plan. If you find any hangups, let me know, and I can have my legal team assist." he takes a deep breath, "You're right, however, you said the operative phrase - 'last year' - you don't try to foster a nation by staying a fugitive or remaining on those lists. I believe that all you want is for a place for people to be able to go without fear of persecution and can live without fear of close minded idiots striking out at them out of fear. I..do not share that close minded mindset. You also can't provide that nation without the basics. You need to literally build a nation, and you have everything you need except a little help. I'm willing to provide that. There's nothing about this that isn't mutual beneficial and were it any other leader of any other nation than say..Latveria..no one would bat an eye. Why would I?" "A succinct summary," Magneto tells Tony approvingly. There's definitely something paternal in that tone. "Regrettable you do not wish to share in the glory of my plan, but I appreciate at least that you are aware of my genuine designs." "I do like the term 'mutually beneficial'," Magneto agrees. "It is a term I have been bantering around with the Justice League of late. Thus far, I have been met with xenophobia and suspicion. One woman swore at me so violently that if I were not a guest in their home, I would have taken her to task." The flat tone in his voice suggests exactly how painful that process might have been. "And I have /no/ desire to deal with Doctor von Doom. He is an egomaniac of the first order, and nightmarishly obsessed with mutates and power." Tony Stark inclines his glass towards Magneto and nods, "Another thing we're entirely on agreement with." - though at the mention of his treatment by the JLA looks surprised, and says as much "I find that surprising, given that they're holding all the cards from an alien standpoint. You'd think they'd be a little more inclusive. I know you don't have the best reputation - something that I can empthize with to a degree - but I can also understand the means to an end." he looks at Magneto as he sips his scotch, "Regrettably, I'm not familiar with the full glory of your plan. I'm all ears, but I reserve the right to agree to disagree with you." "I will give you a simple example, Mister Stark," Magneto explains, still relaxed comfortably in his seat. "Let us pretend there is a magical land where tigers and lions live in the same ecosystem. Two apex predators, both cats. There are fewer tigers, and they are spread out, but they are stronger individually than a lion- though the lions have a great advantage of numbers." He pauses, letting Tony process that theoretical scenario. "Now, there has been enough prey for both species to subsist, and they share the shores of the banks. But the lions are much more populous, and breed more quickly. So here is the question," Magneto asks, looking to Tony. "What happens when prey runs lean and spots at the water point grow few? What will the smaller, but more numerous lions do when they see a tiger eating their prey and drinking their water?" He spreads his hands. "This is why I built Genosha. A second watering hole. One the lions, no matter how numerous, can attack." Tony Stark hmms, ponders this. "Being someone who used to arm lions, to use your analogy, I can understand. Even Support to a certain degree. You're trying to give your people a fighting chance. A place not just to survive, but to thrive. Can't do that when the tigers are constantly coming after you, even when you aren't at the watering holes." he concedes. "And if they do, there is a long swim ahead of them," Magneto says with another dry chuckle. "You seem to grasp my point. And you yourself had some immediate concerns when I arrived, Mister Stark," Magneto observes. "I could see it in your face. Your first concern was how you were going to defend yourself when I walked into your office." He holds a hand up slightly. "I take no umbrage at that," he reassures Stark. "I am a dangerous man by every measure of the word, and I have a reputation that precedes me. But I work with mutants every day who are far more meek and less empowered than I, who must deal with prejudice and attackers every day." Tony Stark nods, "Exactly that, as you said. You are a dangerous man, Imperator. Especially given what makes me unique, nowadays. It wasn't prejudice, rather than a very healthy respect for what you're capable of. Were I you, and looking to expand on that reputation - people like me would be the first ones I'd visit. That's the strategist in me talking." he pauses, "I'm not entirely unfamiliar with mutants, though my own experiences have been limited. Recently that's been changing, though." That is very true - he fought alongside them and helped to stand against corrupt government elements to help rescue two that had been captured and held against their will not very long ago. "...Fair enough, Mister Stark. I apologize for misreading you," he offers to Stark. He sounds quite sincere. "My detractors claim I see prejudice in every wary eye. Perhaps there is an element of truth to that claim," Magneto contemplates. "It sounds as if we may not see eye to eye on every issue- but I can say after this brief meeting, you are one of the few humans I have met for whom I hold some measure of respect. You may not have the chromosome that makes me unique, but you have an exceptional insight and your work- well, your work stands for itself," he tells the man. "I think we can work together, Mister Stark. I think it will be a strong partnership between your corporation and my nation." Tony Stark nods, humbly, taking the compliment as highly as it was meant. "Thank you. It's my sincere hope that my company can help your nation stand on its own two feet, and if that's the case then I will consider it one of the highest points of my career." he smiles to Magneto - it's a sincere one. Seriously - how many are presented with a chance to really help a country take its first steps towards true self-sufficiency? "Then I think we are finished here today, Mister Stark," Magneto says, getting to his feet and draining the last sip of his scotch. "And thank you for the drink. That is an excellent year." He steps forward and offers a handshake to Tony. "I will send my lawyers over in the next day or so to meet with your legal team. I appreciate your time, and I hope you will accept an invitation to the Embassy when your schedule permits. A social call, not a business one," he clarifies. "I am interested in adapting some of your theories on sustained energy emissions." He brings his briefcase winging to his hand, then nods again at Stark and turns to take his leave from the CEO office. Tony Stark returns the handshake, and nods. "I'll be looking forward to that visit - and we can definitely talk about sustained, clean, energy. One of my specialties." he accepts the glass with his non shaking hand and stays standing as the elder mutant walks out of the office. He hmms softly to himself. Wonders never cease. Category:Log